nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Vivian
Vivian is an enigmatic Holy Knight directly serving under Great Holy Knight Hendricksen and was the apprentice of Merlin, the Boar's Sin Gluttony. Vivian is regarded as the kingdom of Liones' greatest mage. Appearance Vivian's facial appearance is unknown. She appears to have a fair size of cleavage and light purple eyes. Armor Vivians wears a regal light red Holy Knight armor with a long dress similar to Merlin in her previous armor ten years ago, and wears an unique helmet resembling hands enclosing on her face with one visor. She wields an unusually large claw-like staff. Personality Vivian is a calm, brooding and cunning woman who served Hendricksen with much if not greater loyalty than Helbram. She has an extreme hatred of pigs shown when she encountered Hawk to which she snapped and teleported the talking pig to a faraway place from herself. Vivian also show great resentment towards the Seven Deadly Sins for reasons unknown as she stated to have loved them once before and encouraged Gilthunder to finish Meliodas off through telepathy. Despite that she has some sense of honor as she allowed Elizabeth's wish for her sister Margaret to be released from her cell, although mocked the latter's cowardly nature and allowed the king and his daughter to have a brief family moment before proceeding with the ritual. According to Merlin, Vivian has a habit of losing herself to rage. History She was the apprentice of Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins, but they seem to have an estranged relationship. After the Deadly Sins were framed for murdering Zaratras, Vivian joined the Holy Knights and became recognized to be the greatest mage of the kingdom. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc When the Seven Deadly Sins discusses about why the Holy Knights are focused on targeting Elizabeth in the Boar Hat, Vivian reveals herself by telling them that the princess of Liones is the last remaining key of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness to release the Demon Clan before teleporting herself with Elizabeth, and unknowingly Hawk to the kingdom. Her actions greatly angered Meliodas as he and his fellow Sins Ban and Gowther immediately launched a risky rescue attempt to save Elizabeth only to face the entire Liones' Holy Knights. Later when Elizabeth regains consciousness in a cell, Vivian welcomed her back to the kingdom before teleporting away. At some time after discovering Elizabeth's escape, she teleported before Hendricksen and reported the situation while noticing King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and his cloaked friend being surrounded by the Great Holy Knight and his subordinates. After receiving orders to recapture the princess and relocate her to a place where the Sins cannot reach her, tVivian bade farewell to the young king before teleporting away again. Shortly afterwards, Vivian finds Elizabeth near Margaret's cell, informing her that the First Princess allowed herself to be imprisoned due to her cowardice when she was accused by Elizabeth and attempted to take her only to be pushed back by Hawk. Seeing a talking pig in front of her, she expressed disgust and teleported Hawk to the Horn of Cernunnos telling him to disappear, which knocked Elizabeth unconscious. Vivian then allows Margaret to leave her cell granting her captive's wish of her sister's freedom, if she have the courage to do so. She then contacted Hendricksen that she recaptured Elizabeth and was given orders to keep the princess away from the Sins as possible. She asked permission to aid Hendricksen but the latter refused, then she gave in and informed him that she'll be sending her cute little knight to aid her superior in battle against Meliodas. Taking the princess to the king's heavily guarded chambers, she allows a brief father-daughter reunion as Elizabeth and her father before proceeding with the ritual. She decides to observe the battle noticing Gilthunder seemingly overpowering Meliodas and telepathically compels him to kill the Seven Deadly Sins he once admired. Suddenly Threader, captain of Dawn Roar, appears before the doors of the royal bedchambers, demanding an audience with the king. Threader forces his way to the door which was protected by Perfect Cube. Noticing that Threader was injuring himself, Bartra Liones begs him to stop. Vivian decides to observe Meliodas' battle against Gilthunder and was surprised to discover that Meliodas was overpowering Gilthunder. When Vivian mentions Meliodas' name, Elizabeth grows happy as Meliodas had come to save her. Vivian tells Elizabeth not to get too happy as Meliodas will be defeated soon, but Elizabeth tells her that Meliodas will not loose. The battle gradually grows more and more intense, leading Vivian to head out to the battlefield and help Gilthunder and Hendricksen. As the battle continues, she readies herself besides Hendricksen and Gilthunder to battle against Meliodas. As the trio started to overpower Meliodas and knock him into to a building, Vivian is amused that Meliodas is mortally wounded as he had not used Full Counter or his Demon powers, but Gilthunder sense that Meliodas' power is increasing instead of decreasing. Hendricksen said that they have miscalculated and knew where the eerie premonition came from. Hendricksen found out that the reason for Meliodas not fighting back was because Meliodas was heightening his power and senses to their utmost limit to unleash a one decisive attack. The Holy Knights used all of their powers together to finish off Meliodas before he could unleash his attack. Hendricksen summoned Hellblaze, Gilthunder used Sword of the Thunder Emperor, and Vivian used Quad-Element Destroyer as Meliodas summoned his attack, Divine Slayer. However, Margaret came running toward the battlefield to stop Gilthunder from hurting his hero, Meliodas. Meliodas spotted something close to Margaret and used his Divine Slayer to kill an invisible demon-like creature that was next to her. As Meliodas grinned about destroying the creature, Vivian's attack hit Meliodas, heavily injuring him. As Hendricksen rushed towards Meliodas to finish him off, Gilthunder appeared and cut off Hendricksen's arm. Gilthunder, with a tear in his eye, smiled and thanked Meliodas for setting him free from the spell as Meliodas smiled in reply. Vivian was in shock to see Gilthunder betray Hendricksen until Meliodas explained how he knew about Gilthunder being forced to work with the Holy Knights and Margaret being held hostage. Vivian asked what made him realize the event, to which Meliodas explained that the creed and the way Gilthunder said he was stronger than the Deadly Sins was a kind of code and charm for if he was ever in trouble, which Meliodas give him ten years ago, and when Gilthunder said those words back in the White Dream, he knew Gilthunder was being watched and someone had been taken hostage. Vivian found it to be an absurd lie, as he was fighting against Gilthunder in an all out battle, but Meliodas pointed out that Gilthunder put his life on the line for the woman he loved, and he put his life on the line too, as it is how friendship between men works. Abilities/Equipment Not much is known of the Vivian 's power but it is presumed that she is powerful as any of the Holy Knights and is noted to be a Great Holy Knight class according to Gowther. She has the ability to teleport in great distances in a flash and has telepathy to which she can communicate mentally with others. She also has the ability to levitate like King, Helbram and Merlin. She is also shown to have advanced elemental magic which she used for offensive purposes to disastrous effect. Weapons Vivian possess a claw-like staff which work in conjunction with her teleportation power. Abilities * : By performing a hand sign and tracing a rectangle through the air with her fingers, Vivian is able to instantaneously freeze her opponent. The target is rendered immobile while frozen. * : Vivian traces her hand through the air in a distinct circular motion. Through this gesture she is capable of changing the trajectory of an attack. * : A technique that allows Vivian to amplify the abilities of her allies, making their attacks considerably more powerful. * : A formidable technique where four elements (specifically; water, earth, fire and air) are summoned and fused into a single, devastating energy attack that is fired at the enemy. The attack creates a large explosion upon impact. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Merlin Merlin used to be Vivian's mentor before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for the murder of a Great Holy Knight. It is unknown how their relationship was prior to the murder, but as of now, Vivian despises Merlin for unknown reason. Battles *Meliodas vs. Hendricksen, Gilthunder & Masked Holy Knight: Lose Trivia *Vivian hates pigs. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights